Girlie
Girlie is a character first appearing in a flash of a squad of Insurrection soldiers, also known as the Resistance, during the episode Planning the Heist. She then later made a full appearance, in a much larger role, in the episode Spiral. She is voiced by Hannah Hart. History Battle on the Freeway Girlie was part of the response team sent after Team A in order to recover the briefcase. She, along with two other soldiers, got off of her Hornet with a jet pack and attacked Team A. She had a brief fight with Carolina on Team A's Warthog, and managed to get the briefcase from Maine. In response, Carolina kicked her off the Warthog & recovered the briefcase back. Her partner knocked it out of Carolina's hands and was then flown off the Warthog (via York), landing on a truck. Carolina obtained the briefcase once more, in which this Insurrectionist fired her pistols at her, while her partner tossed oil jugs at Team A's Warthog. When Maine jumps on, she fights him and proves to be a challenge for him, thus causing him and Carolina to switch opponents. York tosses Carolina Maine's Brute Shot and Carolina stabs the soldier with it. She then throws her sleeveless ally a pistol to deal with Maine. She then fights Carolina with her ally but the two are outmatched by the Freelancer. Maine attempts to help Carolina by trying to kill one of the two. However, she shoots Maine, causing him to hit a tire sending the truck the four are on swerving. They are then sent flying when it hits a car and she flies off of the highway over the edge. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Girlie makes her return in Season 10, where she is seen at a shipyard along with her fellow Insurrectionists. They witness the return of their Leader, as he arrives in a Falcon along with former Freelancer C.T., in which the female Insurrectionist takes a disliking to. Unbeknownst to her or the other Insurrectionists, Wyoming watches the scene nearby, through his sniper rifle. When the Freelancers attack the base looking for C.T., she and her comrades attack and overpower Washington and York using teamwork. She uses the Warthog turret to chase Wash, and attacks York and Carolina with her dual pistols. After Maine enters the battle via drop pod, she and the Demo Man are seen fighting Carolina while the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier battles Maine. After Maine cuts off the Demo Man's arm and knocks him into the ocean, this Insurrectionist is still seen battling Carolina with her knives. When Carolina knocks her off the building, she grabs a ledge and uses the Demo Man's severed arm to pull herself up. Unbeknownst to her however, it is not her teammate, but Maine, who proceeds to drop her off the building, where she hits her spine on another ledge and paralyzes herself before falling into the ocean and drowning. Appearance Girlie appears to have an emblem detailing a kiss mark inside of a heart on her chestplate, which also appears on both sides of her helmet. She seems to dual wield pistols and knives. Her shoulder pads also appear to be the Halo 3: ODST CQB shoulders. Her armor color is steel with maroon trim, with a white stripe on her helmet. Without her helmet she appears to have long blonde hair. Skills and Abilities Girlie's fighting skills are much like Carolina's. She tends to use her speed, and skill with dual wielding to her advantage. She can use both her dual pistols and her twin combat knives with enough skill to fight Carolina. She often uses teamwork to tax opponents, relying on her allies and supporting them in combat. Shown in Spiral when, even though she was occupied with Carolina, she was able to pass a pistol to the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, resulting in his victory over Maine. She shows such skill again when fighting Carolina in Fall From Heaven, where she is able to rely on Demo Man to take advantage of the situation when she is in need. Her skills seem to have grown, better shown during her battle with Carolina in Fighting Fire as she was able to land more hits and counter more attacks than her previous encounter with her in Spiral. But in spite of her increase in skill, Carolina still managed to defeat her and Maine managed to finish her off. Trivia *The Season 10 credits and DVD commentary refer to the character as 'Girlie.' *Girlie is the 8th character and 4th female character in the series to reveal her face on-screen. She is also the first non-Freelancer to do so. *The knives she carries have a heart shape cut out of them. *During the scene in Spiral when she fires her pistols at Carolina, her pistols have the sound of SMGs. *Girlie's face is modeled after Rooster Teeth community manager, Barbara Dunkelman. Navigation Category:Military Category:Female Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Flashback Villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists